


Mackerel, Booty, and Annoying Roommates.

by Kiss_The_Karkitty



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makoto says fuck a lot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Karkitty/pseuds/Kiss_The_Karkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto decides its time for him and Haruka to get busy. The only problem, he forgets about the certain blonde boy currently living with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackerel, Booty, and Annoying Roommates.

*Makoto's POV*

Haru had always been so cute, with his huge blue eyes, his undying love for water, mackerel, and right now at least, me. 

It must have been a few months since I first asked him out on a proper date, and much to my annoyance, the farthest we had gotten in our relationship was kissing. I mean sure, long sexy kisses, that would have caused soccer moms to shield their children's eyes, but that wasnt enough. 

I watched his smooth figure bend over and fish the griddle out of the bottom cabinets, his thin physique on display for my predator like eyes. I'll admit it, sure I seemed like an innocent puppy on the outside, charming smile and rather soft green eyes, but when it came down to Haru, I fucking mentally tore all the boy's clothes off. When he got the griddle out, he started cooking his favorite food, it was so cute, yet coy and endearing. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up behind him and pressed my body into his, startling him, but he didn't seem to mind it. The boy wasn't protesting. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of his chest and his abs, feeling the lean muscle there from years of swimming. 

When I still didn't get a reaction out of him, I blew lightly on the back of his neck. Much to my amusement, I felt him tense up. 

"Hey Haru" I said, bringing one hand up to tease his sensitive chest. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, nipping lightly at the pale flesh. 

"H-hey" he answered, his voice wavered and I knew it could only be caused by two things, fear or pleasure, and I was almost positive it wasn't fear. I gently kissed his jaw, and he responded by softly pushing his lips into my own. 

"I'm trying to cook here" he said, acting annoyed but still not pushing me away. 

"More mackerel? Don't you ever get sick of that?" I asked him "you don't even season it with anything" I said, getting a bit off topic. Right now I could season him with something and eat him. 

"Fuck you" was his calm response, gently trying to break out of my grasp. I pushed him harder against the counter and flicked my tongue over his ear, making him shiver. 

"Can I?" I asked seductively. I watched him blush, it was cute as hell. I whispered in his ear "please? I've been waiting for so long. You don't know how hard it is to hold back right now" I dragged my finger along the waistline of his swimsuit. 

He surprised me by turning off the griddle and turning around in my arms, wrapping his around my neck. 

"Fine, help yourself" he said in a hushed tone brushing his nose against mine, begging to be kissed. 

"I think I will" I gently cupped his face and pushed my lips onto his. They were really soft. 

I trailed my tongue along his bottom lip and asked for entrance. When he parted his lips, I shoved my tongue in quickly, taking over his mouth and frenching him lustily. We fought for a while, his arms tightening around my neck and running through my hair, my arms snaking around his back and holding out bodies firmly together. 

We must have made out for a few minutes, I could tell Haru was getting more excited by the second. I had him roughly pinned against the counter, just the thought of what I cold do to the boy was enough to turn me on. 

He pulled away and I hooked my arm under his legs, picking my uke up bridal style. 

"M-Makoto... Are we..." He started to ask, panting. I continued walking to my bedroom. I smirked, I knew he wanted it, but was too shy to ask. I played dumb. 

"What is it Haru dear?" I smirked down at him, my eyes half lidded and glaze over with lust. 

"C-could we, ya know" he asked, avoiding actually saying the words 'can we have sex'. I walked through the doorway and set him down on my bed. I threw off my shirt. 

"I'm sorry I don't understand" I could tell that he really needed it now, I climbed in top of him and straddled his petite hips. 

"Fuck" he whispered "I, um, I kinda wanna... Ah... Go all the way" he blushed heavier, his eyes  
the same as mine, his usual brilliant blue clouded. 

"And what does that include Haru, my love" I loved teasing him, it made him mad, but he's cute when he's mad so it's okay. 

"Makoto, cut the crap, you fucking know what I mean." I was driving him crazy, he bucked his hips into mine, desperate for any kind of friction. 

"I'm sorry, I don't" I said, sitting up so he couldn't rub against me "tell me what you want Haruka, I'll be happy to oblige" he glared at me, but got up and pushed me over, getting on top of me and grinding on me. 

"I want you" he tried, fiddling with the button of my pants and trying to pull them off, but I stopped him. 

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, you're going to have to be more specific" I said and he gave in. much to my pleasure, the need was too much for him. 

"Makoto Tachibana, I want you to fuck me" he said, triggering my animalistic side. I pushed him over and pinned him down to the bed by his wrists, kissing him and bucking my hips into his, creating wonderful friction. 

"Ta-da" I said when started kissing down his collar bone an chest. He moaned and whined underneath me. 

"Makoto" he said, desperation lacing his voice. 

"Mm, that's right, say my name" I said, licking one of the pink buds on his chest, causing him to inhale sharply. I felt him struggle against my hand securing his wrists. 

"Please" he cried between breathy moans and pants "let me touch you too" his knee bent and he rubbed his leg against my crotch, teasing me. I let his hands free and they clawed at my back when I nipped at his chest. 

I moved my body against his and licked back up to his neck where I sucked and bit at a spot until it left a big red mark. 

"A-ah, M-Makoto" he managed to get out between small cries of pleasure.

His hands traveled down to my boxers and gently played with me, his dexterous fingers making my toes curl. 

"Oh, Haru" I moaned, biting into his neck as he sent a wave of pleasure through me. 

We were so caught up in each other that neither of us heard the door creak open. I was about two seconds away from pulling off Haruka's tight black and purple swimsuit when a certain blonde boy cleared his throat loudly. 

"Um, do you know where the towels are?" He asked shyly, getting the sense the we were about to do something he really didn't want to see. He clutched a bottle of shampoo and had his pajama shorts in his hand. Haru turned his head at Nagisa and talked to him like his hands weren't still in my pants and I wasn't currently laying on top of him. 

"They're in the cupboard above the toilet in the bathroom" he said calmly, though his face was still flushed with excitement. 

"Um, thank you" Nagisa quickly shut the door and scampered away. 

I looked down at Haru who gazed at me with clear blue eyes. He fluttered his long eyelashes at his boyfriend. 

"I love you so much Haruka" I laughed and sat up, getting off the blue haired boy, the hot sexy mood had been beaten to death with a stick by Nagisa. 

He sat up and kissed me. "I love you too" he said, a rare smile gracing his lips. I grinned. 

"Even if Nagisa cock blocks for the rest of eternity?" I asked teasingly, pulling him close to me. 

"Yeah" he said before I pushed him back down on the bed, I was blessed with hearing his soft laughter as I held him in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this wasn't too bad, I wrote this quite a long time ago.


End file.
